Easter Egg-ek (Vice City)
The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden items in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Easter Eggs *In Downtown Vice City near the Vice City News building there is a window where the player can jump through and the player will find the "Easter Egg REaster Eggsoom" which is a brown easter egg on top of a pedestal. *Get a boat, and search off the shore of Leaf Links near the Downtown area. Look under the water and you'll see a fat man wearing cement shoes at the bottom of the sea. *When at night, use a sniper rifle to aim and shoot the moon and the size of moon will change. *A submarine can be seen in the water off the coast north of North Point Mall. *In the window of Funeraria Romero, there is a grave stone saying "Steven Mulholland R.i.P, this also features on Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas. Image:Eastereggpodium-GTAVC.jpg|The chocolate easter egg. Image:EasterEgg-GTAVC-concreteshoes.jpg|The man bound with concrete shoes, a traditional way of dumping bodies used by the mafia. VC submarine.jpg|The submarine north of the Mall human.jpg|Human organ arm skeleton deaths and cow Carnicero Romero Gaming References Rockstar *While the player flies through Starfish Island the player may see a pool that is shaped like the Rockstar Games logo. *Located in Ocean Beach, there is a shop titled Rockster Video Games. The name is an obvious reference to Rockstar Games. It also includes artwork of 8-ball and various GTA characters. *The tailfins of some airplanes have the Rockstar logo. *Also in Funeraria Romero, there are numerous gravestones and pictures with the Rockstar logo on them. Previous GTA games ;Locations *Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's, Liberty City appears during the opening cutscene and An Old Friend. Characters *In Tommy Vercetti's room at the Ocean View Hotel there is a poster featuring GTA III protagonist Claude. Other *Avery Carrington's instructions to Tommy Vercetti during the mission Two Bit Hit are almost exactly the same as those given by Donald Love to Claude during the mission Waka-Gashira Wipeout in Grand Theft Auto III. Carrington instructs Love to write down what he is saying to Tommy: "Now, nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war - 'cept maybe a disaster, like a biblical plague or something, but, that may be going too far in this case". Love, in GTA III, states "Nothing drives down real estate prices like a good old fashioned gang war, apart from the outbreak of a plague, but that might going too far in this case". * The Commodore 64 is referenced in the Rockstar North loading screen. Not only this, but the music in the background is the Grand Theft Auto 1 theme song, Joyride, by Da Shootaz.. It is remixed to sound like that of the Commodore 64. Other games *Dick Tanner, from the mission Autocide, is a reference to Tanner of the Driver series. *Marcus Hammond, Franco Carter and Charlie Dilson, from the mission Autocide, are references to Mark Hammond, Frank Carter and Charlie Jolson from The Getaway. *Nick Kong, from the mission Autocide, is a reference to Nicholas "Nick" Kang Williams from True Crime: Streets of LA. Real-world References *In the film studio, in one of the recording rooms, is a remake of the lunar lander. This is reference to the conspiracy that the Lunar landing was filmed on Earth, and thus faked. *Inside Apartment 3C, a large amount of blood and a chainsaw can be found inside the bathroom, as an obvious reference to the famous crime movie Scarface. *The Skimmer plane is similar to a seaplane used in the beginning of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. During the mission Dildo Dodo the game mentions that the seaplane was used in "some old indie movie". *The Escobar International Airport is most probably named after Pablo Escobar, the real life Tony Montana and probably the biggest drug lord at his time. At the peak of his career, he was smuggling around fifteen tons of cocaine into the United States per day. Karakterek *If you have an RPG, go to the Ammu-Nation in Downtown Vice City and stand on the helmets on the counter, aim the RPG to the street, and turn the RPG around so it's facing the wall, and you will see a picture of Ronald Reagan shooting a picture of Mikhail Gorbachev. s nickname.]] *Tommy Vercetti is heavily based on Tony Montana from the film Scarface; the two both end up in exile, both rise to power in Miami using great amounts of violence, both build an empire from a large estate and mansion, both have short tempers and are prone to violence, both work as contract killers, and both killed their collaborators and took their ex-bosses' empires, and both engage in a battle with large groups of assassins at the end of their stories. However, Tommy survives his final gunfight with his enemies, while Tony is killed. *The appearance of Tommy Vercetti is likely based on Mr. Blond from the film Reservoir Dogs. The two characters also share the fact that they both spent time in prison for their bosses. *Sonny Forelli's temper is similar to that of Santino "Sonny" Corleone from The Godfather trilogy. Corleone has the idea of becoming involved in the heroin trade, whilst Forelli has the idea of becoming involved in the drugs trade in Vice City. *Ken Rosenberg is likely based on David Kleinfeld from the film Carlito's Way. The two characters have a similar appearance and both are rendered increasingly paranoid and incoherent due to their cocaine addictions. The offices of both characters are also almost identical. *Ricardo Diaz may be a reference to Miami Vice character Ricardo Tubs. Tubs was played by Philip Michael Thomas, the voice actor of Lance Vance. *Gonzalez may be based on Nick the Pig from Scarface. *Mr. Black and Leo Teal are likely references to Reservoir Dogs, as the surnames of both men are colors, as are the code names of each of the robbers in the film. *Jimmy, an actor appearing in Just the Five of Us, may be based on Gary Coleman and Emmanuel Lewis, both of whom look much younger than their actual age. *Dick, one of the four Love Fist band members, states that he is a fan of Duran Duran. *Hilary King may be based on Neil McCauley from the film Heat, as both are involved in the criminal underworld and both live a solitary existence that forbids attachment and stresses mobility. *Kent Paul is a reference to Kent in the United Kingdom, as stated by Paul himself. *Umberto Robina's appearance may be based on his voice artist, Danny Trejo. *Steve Scott is a parody of Steven Spielberg, as are the films he directs at the InterGlobal Films studio. *Alex Shrub may be based on former American president George H. W. Bush and former Florida governor Jeb Bush. A shrub and bush are both plants, whilst the nickname "Shrub" was given to George W Bush by author Molly Ivins. Shrub's voice is also similar to that of George H. W. Bush. *Laura Shrub's name may be a reference to former American First Lady Laura Bush. Laura Bush's husband, former President George W. Bush, was given the nickname "shrub" by author Molly Ivins. *BJ Smith's name is similar to that of OJ Simpson, and they are both former football players. *The Hyman Memorial stadium on the second island may be a reference to Hyman Roth from The Godfather. Küldetések *Mitch Baker, leader of the Vice City Bikers, agrees to provide security for the Love Fist concert in Vice City during the mission Hog Tied. This is a reference to the Hells Angels providing security at the Altamont Speedway Free Concert, which was headlined by The Rolling Stones. *The death of Hilary King and possible death of Cam Jones during The Job may be a reference to the film Heat, in which a shootout with police results in the deaths of Michael Cheritto and Donald Breedan. *The mission Publicity Tour, where Tommy Vercetti drives a limousine whilst Love Fist deactivates a bomb in the back, is based off the film Speed where Officer Jack Traven is forced to drive a bus at over 50 mph to stop a bomb from detonating. *A Keep Your Friends Close... küldetés eseményei hasonlóak a Sebhelyesarcú történéseihez, bár a lövöldözés végén Tony Montana meghal, Vercetti viszont túléli. Egyebek *Ricardo Diaz villájának beltere, melyet később Tommy Vercetti megszerez a Rub Out küldetés után nagyon hasolít Tony Montana villájára a Scarfaceből. *Candy Suxxx Bite című filmje utalás a Jaws filmekre. *Candy Closer Encounters filmje a Close Encounters of the Third Kind paródiája. *A The Job küldetés alatt a "Freaks Come Out at Night" hallható a Whodinitől - ez a dal egy rádióban sem hallható. A számot a később kiadott Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Fresh FM rádióján hallhatjuk. *Az eredeti PS2 változatban a The Driver nyitójelenetében az "In a Big Country" szám szól a Big Countrytól. Ez a szám nincs a játék soundtrackján. A későbbi verziókban ezt a dalt lecserélték a "The Message"-re a Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Fivetól, amely hallható a Wildstyleon. *A Boomshine Saigon küldetésben a "Burnin' for You" szól a Blue Oyster Culttól - ez a szám egy rádióban sem hallható. Humor *A Pole Positionnal szemben és a 'Rockster Video Games' mellett egy üzlet kirakatában ez olvasható: "Léggitárok $199-től". Felnőtt humor * 23:00 és 00:00 között a Vice Point Langer felhőkarcolón néhány ablak világít, és pénisz alakot adnak. 15 percenként (játék-beli idő) az épület tetején levő szökőkút bekapcsol, azt a látványt adva, hogy a pénisz ejakuál. * A Starfish Islanden van egy medence, ami női test alakú. * A Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory és a járművei tetején két cseresznénys jégkrém látható, melyek egyértelmű "mell" utalások. Maga a cherry poppers név is szleng kifejezés a nő szüzességének elvételére. Image:WKChariot-GTAVC-VicePoint-penislight.jpg|A pénisz alakú fények a Vice Point Langer épületen éjszaka. Image:Pool-GTAVC-easteregg.jpg|Női test alakú medence Starfish Islanden. Image:CherryPopperfactory-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Cherry Poppers. Kategória:Easter Egg